A New Adventure
by Anime-Ice-Princess
Summary: A One Piece fan named Lizzie drops right out of the reality we all know into the world of One Piece! Read about this short new crew member's adventures with the most amazing pirates ever! Follows basically regular story line. Maybe a couple of detours.
1. Chapter 1

**I decided I really want to do a story like this, so here we are! Please review and enjoy!**

Lizzie smiled as she walked peacefully down the road. It was a good day. It had snowed that morning and a thin layer of snow dusted her path. She smiled wider as she took in the white covering the structures around her. Lizzie wrapped her scarf over her face again to protect her ever colder face from the low temperature. Snuggling deeper into her coat she caught sight of her destination-a mailbox across the street from her. She turned the key over in her hand as she looked around for on-coming vehicles. She shrugged when she saw none. Lizzie began to cross the road, cursing loudly when she slipped on a large path of ice in the middle of the road. She attempted to get to her feet, but kept slipping back down.

Lizzie looked up when she heard the roar of an engine starting up. She saw smoke rise from the exhaust pipe in the back of a truck as the truck began to quickly back down the driveway. She forced herself to relax. The truck was at least a quarter of a mile away. Even it it did end up coming her way, they would see her before they flattened her into a pancake. Lizzie changed tactics, getting on her hands and knees and slowly making her way across the ice.

Lizzie let out a long string of curses. She wasn't going fast enough. She looked up and saw the truck quickly advancing toward her. Lizzie's eyes widened as she saw the truck swerve on a patch of ice. She desperately tried to get to her feet as truck headed straight forward. Lizzie briefly saw the faded blue color of the truck before her world faded into darkness.

X  
>X<br>X  
>X<br>X

Lizzie's POV

"Oww..." My back hurt. Maybe moving would help. "Ow ow ow ow ow!" Nope. Why the hell did my back hurt? I slowly opened my eyes. I was greeted with the sight of 5 people hovering above me. Past them I could see the clear blue sky. I could make out the sound of waves crashing and splashing (Ha! I can rhyme! I guess I'm a poet and I didn't realize it!) against the ship I could tell I was on. Oh. Okay then. I closed my eyes again with the intention of going to sleep.

My eyes flew open and I shot straight up. Wait a minute! Why the hell am I on a ship? I remembered the people who had been above me. I looked up. Oh. Found them. Man...they look familiar. They looked at me, a mixture of awe and fear on their faces. Damn...where have I seen them before? This is gonna bug the hell outta me...Okay let's think, Liz. Analyze and think.

I looked them over. There were 4 men but only 1 girl. The girl was pretty, she had orange hair and pretty brown eyes. She stared at me, mouth open wide. I moved on to the next. A boy. He was blond and in a suit. A cigarette in his mouth. The next guy looked funny. A huge nose. I mentally made a note about over-compensation. I had to stifle a laugh at the next guy. Green hair. But damn...hot! I noticed three swords at his waist. The note about over-compensation reappeared in my mind. I moved on to the last one, about ready to scream. I could feel the frustration. I knew these people! It was on the tip of my tongue! He had blue shorts and a red vest on. My mouth fell open when I saw his choice accessory. A straw hat. Holy hell!

I looked around me. Could it be? Could it really be that I had just landed on the Straw-Hat Crew's pirate ship? I let out a long fangirl worthy squeal. Hell yeah! I jumped to my feet and let myself have a few seconds of victory dance. I noticed the looks they were giving me become stranger. I collected myself and shook my head.

"Hello?" I asked them. They broke out of their awe. Hmm...I guess I'm more awesome then I thought. Okay. Now I need to remember to play dumb. I can't let them know I already know every little detail about their past, present, and future. That tends to freak a few people out. I could consider how the hell I was there later.

"Who the hell are you?" The girl asked. Nami. I mentally squealed. I loved her. I wanted to glomp her then and there, but I had to show restraint.

"Ah...my name is Lizzie," I told her, taking on a confused look.

"What are you doing here?" She asked harshly, raising her beating stick..*ahem* weapon.

"I'm not totally sure," At least I could say that truthfully.

"I don't think she's anyone threatening," Sanji (I paused for another mental squeal) told them. "She looks like she's about 11. Plus, we found her passed out on the deck. If she was really an enemy, she wouldn't let herself be revealed and vulnerable like that."

I smiled gratefully at him. Of course, like any normal One Piece fan, I had day dreamed about being in the One Piece world before. I had never given much thought to how to explain how I was there. I thought over what he said and a vein popped on my head. Hey wait! I'm 14 dammit! Damn my shortness...

"Yeah..." Nami said. She walked over and stood in front of me. "Hi. Lizzie, right? Do you remember why you're here?" I shook my head at her. She nodded, like she had been expecting it. "I'd guess a pirate ship or something left her on board last night while we were asleep. Maybe they gave her a drug or something so she wouldn't remember anything. That would explain why she was passed out."

My eyes widened. Damn. She was creative. I looked up to see if the rest of the crew accepted it. I saw Sanji nod sympathetically. Usopp (I mentally shrugged. He was a'ight.) nodded as well. Zoro was next. I inwardly winced. He would be harder. He looked me up and down for a minute. I almost sighed in relief when he nodded. Luffy. I sucked in a sharp breath. I am in the presence of the funniest anime character ever. I'm blessed. Luffy looked straight at me. I froze.

"Sounds good to me," Luffy smiled. He walked over to me and touched my hair. "Why is it all black and blue like this?" It was true. I had naturally black hair, and I had died my tips a bright blue.

I smiled. "I dyed it."

Luffy gaped at me. "You killed it?" I started laughing. Zoro shook his head and Sanji smacked Luffy in the head.

"So, uh..." I need their names. How else would I just be able to miraculously know who they were? "Who are you?"

"I'm Nami," Nami smiled at me.

"I'm Sanji," Sanji gave me a little bow and ruffled my hair.

"I'm Usopp! The commander of 1000 men! The greatest captain of all time!" Usopp said proudly. I suppressed a smile and instead nodded politely.

"The grump over here is Zoro," Nami offered, gesturing at Zoro. He glared at her.

"I can introduce myself, you witch." Zoro shot at her. "I'm Zoro," He offered me. I grinned.

"And I'm Monkey D. Luffy! The man who will become King of the Pirates!" I fought to keep from grinning.

I managed to do it. "Pirates?" I asked.

"Um, yeah..." Sanji said to me, glaring at Luffy. "Don't be too scared, but we are pirates."

"Oh!" I grinned at them. "That's so cool!" They all looked at me blankly. "What?"

"What type of 11 year old girl are you?" Zoro asked, eyes wide.

"A type that's always wanted to be a pirate," I grinned at him. "Oh, and I'm not 11," I looked at him sternly. "I am 14."

"You're short," He commented, raising an eyebrow. I glared at him.

"You've always wanted to be a pirate?" Luffy asked me. I broke my glare with Zoro and looked up at him.

"Yep!" I grinned.

"Do you want to be a part of our crew?" Luffy asked. I gaped at him. I knew he was quick to invite people to be a crew member, but seriously...

"Ah...is that alright?" I looked at everyone else's faces. The actually seemed neutral. My heart did flips. They didn't hate me!

"You seem nice," Nami grinned at me. "I don't mind."

"Neither do I! Another crew member for the great Usopp's crew!" I narrowed my eyes at him. "I mean...I think you're nice too," Usopp whimpered. I smiled in satisfaction.

Zoro just shrugged. Sanji glared at him and whacked him on the head. "Don't be so disrespectful to a young lady!"

I laughed. I turned to Luffy. "Sure!" Luffy looked at me. "I'll be a part of the crew!" Luffy cheered.

Nami clapped her hands gleefully. "Okay, so you'll definitely be sleeping with me," She told me. "Like hell I would let you sleep in the same room as them."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zoro asked her. Nami ignored him.

"I think there's a mattress down in the storage room. Sanji, could you go get that?" Nami asked Sanji. I couldn't help the hysterical laughter that followed his usual dance and exclamations of love for Nami. She rolled her eyes.

"Okay, Lizzie, our room is over there," Nami pointed to a door. "I'm going to be in there going over my maps for a while. If the morons bother you too much, just come get me, alright?" I grinned up at her and nodded. "You might want to get one of the guys to show you around," She called back to me as she walked to her ("OUR!" I mentally screamed) room.

"Don't worry!" I called back, a wild grin on my face. I knew I didn't need the tour. I knew the ship and all it's nooks and crannies by heart. "I'll manage!" She shut the door and I immediately spun around and looked at the open sea. How calm. I walked over to the railing and leaned against it. It was nice out. I looked down to where I had woken up and saw my coat lying on the ground. I shrugged. At least I had clothes for all occasions. I could roll up the jeans I'm wearing now if it got too hot, plus the T-Shirt I was wearing would be okay for hot days and days like this. I had a jacket on on top of my T-Shirt too, so if it got chilly but not really cold, that would work. My shoes would be the problem. I looked down at my feet. I was still wearing my boots. I guess if we are on the ship and hot I could be barefoot, and if we have to go ashore I could probably borrow Nami's shoes.

I smiled to myself. I had everything figured out. I just wish I could listen to some music. I had this one song I loved save on my phone. It's called-Wait! I could feel my eyes widen. I always kept my phone in my coat pocket! I ran full speed to my coat, trampling Luffy who had come to talk to me. I insanely searched through my coat pockets, letting out a sound of victory I'm sure sounds demented to all those around me. I looked at how much power I had. Pretty much all of it. Good. I turned it off and returned it to my pocket. I sighed contently before remembering my new captain.

I spun around to face him, wincing as I saw him on the ground from my one-man mad stampede. "Are you alright?" I asked tentatively. He let out a long groan that I assumed was confirmation he would live. I nodded, satisfied, then took my coat under one arm and went in search of the crow's nest.

I found it quickly, as one would assume. I mean really. It's a 30 foot log in the air with a huge basket on top. Pretty hard to miss.

I climbed up the long latter and sat in the nest. I looked around for the blanket I just _knew _was there. I grabbed it and pulled it to me. It wasn't cold, I just always felt better wrapped in a blanket. I leaned against the side of the nest, pausing a second to think spitefully that my head was a good half foot from the top of the basket. I sighed. Alright. Thinking time. First things first-how did I get here?

Maybe I was dreaming. That could explain it. Or maybe...I gasped as I remembered the incident with the car. Then I broke out into a huge grin. I'm in a coma! Man, I was always terrified that if I went into a coma, I wouldn't be able to move or talk or anything, but I would be able to hear people around me. Damn, this is way better! I relaxed contentedly. I was in the One Piece world because I'm in a coma. I shrugged. That's fine with me. I winced. My sister was going to have my head though.

I snuggled into the blanket, liking the feel of my phone against my palm. It was familiar, and I liked that. Okay, next mystery. I need to figure out where in the series I am. Hmm...There was no Chopper, so I wasn't that far yet. I didn't see Vivi, so we're either not that far yet, or we're during that, like, day where we weren't with her in the Alabasta arc. Where she and her partner swam off to Whiskey Peak. I'd bet money on the fact that we weren't there yet. Okay, so next marker. We had Sanji, so we were at least past that. And the whole crew is on the ship right now, and after Sanji was recruited, the whole crew wasn't on the ship together again until after Arlong. I glared at nothing thinking about him.

So we must be before we enter the grand line! Ohh...I winced. I reeeeaallllly didn't want to go through the free fall up the mountain. Ah...I guess it can't be helped. Even if I _did _remember what stone you could have across the bottom of the ship to go through the calm belt, we have to go anyway so we can meet the giant whale so we can meet Vivi and then recruit Brooke later. I dropped my head. Crap. Hmm...I lifted my head again. I wonder if they've met Apis yet. I really want to meet a dragon. I'll go ask...discreetly.

I climbed down the latter and considered who I should go to. Not Luffy. He wouldn't remember. Not Usopp, he would give me a big fake story. I wasn't going to risk Nami. I winced again. Not interrupting her ever unless it's unavoidable. Zoro would ask too many questions. Sanji sounded like the best bet. Plus I wanted to talk to him more. I don't think his hormones kick in 'til a girl is at least 18, plus, from what I've seen, he's really good with kids. I growled. I'm calling myself a kid now! I smacked my head as I walked toward the kitchen to find Sanji.

**So? Good? Bad? Brilliant? Terrible? GIVE ME REVIEWS PEOPLE! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Lizzie's POV

"Hi Sanji!" I chirped, walking into the kitchen and finding, as I had expected, Sanji cooking. "Watcha makin'?"

Sanji looked over at me and flashed a smile. "Stir-fry. Anything in particular you want in it?"

"No no," I waved him off. "Nothing at al-well, if you have some chicken."

He laughed at me. "Gotcha," I grinned. His laugh was fun. I remembered what I had come in here to ask him.

"Hey Sanji?" I began. He looked over at me questioningly. "Does the name Apis ring a bell?" I studied his face carefully. He thought a second then shook his head.

"Sorry, no. Is it supposed to?" I smiled at him.

"Nah. Just a question. What about Millennium Dragons?" He shook his head again. I grinned at him. "Cool. So anyway, is there anything I can do to help?" I asked him, quickly changing the subject.

Sanji smiled at me. "If you really want to help me, go out there and annoy Moss Head."

I nodded seriously. "Of course, sir," I saluted him and walked out of the kitchen. I grinned when I exited the room. Annoy people; that I could do. I looked around for my target. 'Target in sight' A strange voice said in my head. I frowned and slapped my head. Bad voice. I turned my attention back to Zoro.

"Hmm..." I said aloud my myself, contemplating the best way to do this. I could draw on his face. But I knew that would wake him up. I shivered. No matter what, I will _never _wake Zoro up. I could go down into the ocean, find seaweed, and wrap it around him. No. Too much work for too weak a joke. Plus it's not even moss. I slapped my head. Why'd I even think of something that lame? Hmm...I looked his sleeping form up and down. Then I grinned. I knew what to do. I quickly dashed back to the crows nest. I wonder if it was still...Aha!

I clutched the thing tightly in my hand and walked back over to Zoro. I quickly removed the cap and made sure to shake it a few times. Oh boy, this was going to be _fun_.

"What's for dinner, curly brow?" Zoro asked Sanji once he woke up at the exclamation of dinner being served. The entire crew was already in the kitchen by the time he joined us. Sanji was standing next to me, having just set my food down when he replied.

"You sh-What in the..." Sanji looked at Zoro in wonder for a few seconds before he burst out laughing. I started laughing too. Nami, Usopp, and Luffy looked at us strangely. Luffy was the next to look at Zoro.

He started howling in laughter, prompting Nami and Usopp to look at Zoro as well. Usopp joined Luffy, Sanji, and I in laughing hysterically while Nami tried to remain somewhat dignified and clamped a hand down on her mouth to control her laughter. Zoro was _pissed _now.

"What the hell is wrong with all of you?" Zoro growled at us. Nami was the only one who was nice enough (though in all honesty it could have just been pure pity) to pull out a small mirror and hand it to him. Zoro gasped. "What the fuck happened to my hair?" It was true. I had painted the moss head Zoro's head pink. Yes, a bright, neon pink. I had used the Halloween hairspray I still had in my coat pocket. A few days ago my friend and I had been playing war with the cans of it, and I had left one in my pocket. You know, just in case I was sneak attacked. It's serious business, you know.

"Who the hell did this?" Zoro yelled. I shrugged, fighting back laughter, expecting everyone to do the same. I gaped as every single traitorous one of them pointed directly at me.

"Traitors!" I screamed. I hesitantly looked up at Zoro. Maybe he hadn't...oh yeah...he definitely saw that. I offered him a wave and a smile, hoping my adorable cuteness would get me out of this.

In retrospect, I probably should have just started running then. But I didn't, which I'm pretty sure is why once I had realized he was out for blood (more specifically mine) and started running, it was over within seconds. And that, ladies and gentleman, is how I ended up hanging upside down, tied to the Merry's head.

"You guys suck," I told the group of 4 that had come to visit (AKA Laugh super hard at) me. My face was a bright red from being upside down for so long. I've been here a good 10 to 15 minutes already. They had waited for Storm Zoro to calm down before they came to check on me. Nami giggled at me and began to work on the knots.

"I'm sorry," She apologized. I glared. Liar. She noticed my look and began laughing even harder, making her unable to undo the knots Zoro had so swiftly tied. Note to self: Do something horrible to Zoro...then hide. Hide very very well. Seriously, I need to be like a freaking chameleon.

"Get me out of here!" I screamed, struggling against the knots.

Eventually, after a lot of teamwork (And laughs. The bastards.) I was eventually free. Note to self 2: Hide all rope, string, and/or string like/ish substances. I carefully walked back to the crow's nest. I must've looked like a paranoid squirrel, my head was frantically whipping around in every direction, looking for any and all signs of angry pink-haired monsters. I climbed up the ladder, taking care to peek into the nest before climbing into it. Sanctuary!

I let my eyes wander suspiciously around the nest for a second, just to be sure I wasn't about to be ambushed. Once I was satisfied I was alone, I let my mind wander. I grinned. Man, these guys are great! I'm so glad I joined.

Okay, now to strategize for future events. I shook my head. I was disappointed in myself. I didn't remember a lot of details from what happened in a lot of places. I had to really think hard. Hmm...Okay, so we meet Apis when Luffy reels in her boat after she escaped. I felt a smirk rise onto my face remembering how he flung Zoro off the boat. I can't wait! Okay, focus Lizzie! Anyway, so we take her to her island, go to her grandpa's, he tells a long story that like hell I'm listening to, and she sneaks away with the food to find the dragon-Grandpa Ryu. Luffy follows the smell of food, Nami goes with him, finds Ryu and Apis, Luffy makes a promise to get the dragon somewhere, crew finds them, finds out, tries to kill Luffy for making a stupid promise, and then they set out. Stuff happens, a guy tries to stop them and get Grandpa Ryu for some sort of profit, a fight breaks out, Grandpa Ryu calls a bunch on millennium dragons, he dies, and they find the place. Wow. I put my head in my hand. Maybe I can sleep through all that. I just wanted to see the dragon island! Lost Island, I remembered it was called.

I sighed. Oh well, at least I probably had a while before that was going to hap-"What's that?" I heard Luffy scream from below me. I slapped my forehead. Oh it is so not happening right now. "I dunno!" I heard Usopp yell. No, no, it isn't necessarily Apis's ship. It could be a lot of things. A fish, a sea king (Though how one one those was somewhere other than the grand line was beyond me), a large bird..."Everyone come here!" I heard my new captain scream. I kept listing things it could be other than a little girl passed out in a small row boat in the middle of the ocean in the middle of the day as I climbed down the latter.

"What do you think that is?" Luffy asked us, pointing to where I just knew he would. I sighed and muttered 'god dammit' under my breath.

"Maybe it's some sort of dead animal," Sanji proposed, lighting up. I shook my head sadly. There was no way to stop this now. Now Luffy had the idea in his head that what that was could potentially be meat. My shoulders slumped and I went to stand next to Nami.

"What's wrong with you?" Nami asked me, nudging me with her hip. I just shook my head, watching what was unfolding. I couldn't help but hold let out a giggle when Zoro went flying, just like I knew he would.

After we had fished Zoro out of the ocean (I was pretty sure he was mad at me for laughing to hard I had tears streaming down my face), we observed Apis. "Yep," I told them. "That's a girl all right."

Nami smacked me in the head lightly, visibly fighting back an amused smile. "Thank you for that insightful piece of wisdom. I don't have a clue what we would do without you," She said sarcastically. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"What are we going to do with her?" I asked a moment later. The crew looked deep in thought.

"I guess we should just wait until she wakes up." Sanji said finally. We nodded. Luffy grinned. "No, we're not inviting any more little girl's to join our crew, Luffy," Sanji told him, seeing his look.

I gave him a look that clearly said "I'm sorry, _what_ was that?". Sanji caught it and rubbed his head nervously, glancing away from me. I smiled.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to have a stranger on board?" Usopp asked, stepping away from Apis. Nami gave him a reproachful look.

"She's a little girl!" Nami exclaimed.

Zoro pointed at me. "So is she," He said. "And she's evil."

I grinned mischievously. "Is big bad Zoro scared of a little girl?" I taunted. He gave me a smirk and I realized what I had said. "Stupid moss head!" I screamed at him, upset he had made me call myself little.

"Now, now," Sanji said, putting a hand on my shoulder as I made to lunge at Zoro. "Fighting won't solve anything, even if it was the green haired idiot's fault," Sanji said. Zoro spread his arms in a WTF gesture and made a sound of indignation. "Why don't we all calm down and go eat dinner?" Sanji suggested, ignoring Zoro completely. Luffy cheered.

"Yay!" He exclaimed, jumping up and down. "Food!" Luffy ran into the kitchen leaving the rest of us behind. Sanji had an angry expression on his face.

"Hey!" Sanji yelled when he heard crashes from the kitchen. "Luffy!" Sanji ran into the kitchen after Luffy. I heard more yells and crashes. I walked to the kitchen at a much slower pace along with the rest of my crew. I smiled. This is going to be interesting.

**Sorry so late! Welp anyway, it's all done! How was it? Good, bad, brilliant, awful? I have no idea! Please review at tell me!**


End file.
